Epic Battle Fantasy 4
Epic Battle Fantasy 4 is the direct sequel to Epic Battle Fantasy 3. It features Anna as one of the main characters. The game has four playable characters. The player starts out with Anna only; the other three characters join the party in the following order: *Matt *Natalie *Lance List of Medals The follow is a list of all obtainable Medals in the game. Included is how to obtain them. *'First Blood - '''Defeat your first foe. *'Monster Hunter - 'Defeat 100 foes in total. *'Extinction Event - 'Defeat 1,000 foes in total. *'Start the Game Already - 'Smash 100 idols on the loading screen. *'Overkill - 'Do more damage than necessary to kill an enemy. *'First Casualty - 'Die for the first time. *'Step Over the Dead - 'Make a dead character be replaced by the backup inside a battle. *'Lunchtime - 'Restore your health with items outside of battle. *'Taste Pain - 'Use a bottle of chili. *'Limits Were Broken - 'Use a Limit Break attack for the first time. *'Slime Cat - 'Discover and use your first Slime Cat. *'Slime Cat King - 'Discover all of the Slime Cats. *'Lost Ruins - 'Find the ruins in the jungle. *'Used Strength - 'Push a movable block for the first time. *'Used Cut - 'Use the Axe for the first time. *'Used Flash - 'Light a torch with the Candle for the first time. *'Used Rock Smash - 'Break a rock with the Hammer . *'Used... Ladder? - 'Use the ladder for the first time. *'Panty Thief - 'Find a piece of Underwear. *'Marathon Runner - 'Take 10,000 steps through the game. *'Lava Burns - 'Walk on lava using the Lava Boots. *'Power On - 'Unlock a set of factory doors with the batteries. *'Keys Unlock Stuff - 'Unlock a box using a key. *'Winter is Coming - 'Freeze a foe, then hit it again for massive damage. *'Burn Baby Burn - 'Set a foe on fire, and watch them burn. *'Water Conducts - 'Hit a wet foe with a thunder or ice attack. *'Death Penalty - 'Kill a foe with an instant death attack. *'Extra Lives - 'Get killed, but revive immediately with Auto-Revive. *'Power of Courage '- Survive a powerful attack with 1 HP. *'Best Customer - 'Buy all the equips in a shop. *'Overpriced Snacks - 'Buy rare foods until they get very expensive. *'Permanent Stat Boost - 'Give a character a stat item. *'Blacksmith - 'Fully upgrade a piece of equipment. *'Equipment Collector - 'Amass 145 pieces of equipment. *'Kamikaze - 'Kill yourself with a spell or summon. *'Invaders from Space - 'Use the Cosmic Monolith summon. *'Beastmaster - 'Unlock all summon creatures. *'Treasure Hunter - 'Collect 280 treasure chests. *'Keen Eye - 'Discover 30 secrets. *'Millionaire - 'Save up 1,000,000 coins. *'Unknown Power Level - 'Find an unscannable foe. *'Zoology Student - 'Use the Scanbot for the first time. *'Zoology Expert - 'Scan all enemies. *'NPC Helper - 'Complete 10 quests. *'NPC Servant - 'Complete 20 quests. *'NPC Slave - 'Complete 30 quests. *'Art Appreciator - 'Look at the concept art in the gallery. *'Chicken Molester - 'Press the spacebar next to a chicken. *'Slimy Situation - 'Have one of your party members get the status effect Slime. *'Mega Resistance - 'Absorb elemental damage with resistance above 100%. *'New Skill Learnt - 'Learn a new skill. *'New Skill Found - 'Find a new skill via quests or a treasure chest. *'Lumberjack - 'Defeat Mighty Oak on Epic difficulty. *'Rock Miner - 'Defeat Crystal Golem on Epic difficulty. *'Electrical Engineer - 'Defeat the Praetorian on Epic difficulty. *'Extreme Gardener - 'Defeat Rafflesia on Epic difficulty. *'Leet Hacker - 'Defeat the the glitch on any difficulty. *'Cat Person - 'Defeat Godcat on Epic difficulty. *'Pervert - 'Click on Natalie's breasts a few times during battle. *'Deforestation Problem - 'Enter Ashwood Forest for the first time. *'Digging Too Deep - 'Enter Crystal Caverns for the first time. *'I See Dead People - 'Enter Graybone Graveyard for the first time. *'Realm of Robots - 'Enter the Waste Disposal Plant for the first time. *'Plants Eat You - 'Enter Lankyroot Jungle for the first time. *'Ancient Civilization - 'Enter the Temple of Godcat for the first time. *'300 Damage - 'Deal 300 damage in a single hit. *'3K Damage - 'Deal 3,000 damage in a single hit. *'30K Damage - 'Deal 30,000 damage in a single hit. *'300K Damage - 'Deal 300,000 damage in a single hit. *'3M Damage - 'Deal 3,000,000 damage in a single hit. *'The Gang's All Here - 'Amass a full party. *'Level 10 - 'Reach level 10 with any party member. *'Level 20 - 'Reach level 20 with any party member. *'Level 30 - 'Reach level 30 with any party member. *'Level 40 - 'Reach level 40 with any party member. *'The World is Saved - 'Defeat the final boss and complete the game. Synopsis After their defeat of Akron, the party had to eventually resort to pillaging defenseless villages in order to survive. This is technically justified since the party saved the world, and therefore the villages they steal from are in their debt anyway. In any case, when the crystal of Greenwood Village is stolen, Anna the Ranger suspects the party and sets out through Ashwood Forest in order to find them. Eventually, it becomes apparent that while the party did in fact steal from Greenwood, they were not responsible for the theft of the crystal. The party then joins Anna on a quest to reclaim the crystal, which leads them through the Crystal Caverns. Inside, the party is ambushed by a mysterious, glowing, cat-like figure. They barely survive the encounter, and learn in the nearby town of Whitefall about the legend of Godcat. The party suspects that someone is trying to steal the three crystals and revive Godcat. This is confirmed when Whitefall's crystal is stolen. Clearly, by this point the quest is no longer merely a hunt for a thief but rather a race to save the entire world from destruction at the hands of its creator. The party needs to go to Goldenbrick Resort in order to prevent the heist of the last crystal, but to do so they need a powerful hammer with which to smash the boulders blocking the road. They venture into the depths of Whitefall's Waste Disposal Plant in order to retrieve a hammer rumored to be inside, but soon find that a rogue A.I. has taken over the facility, and due to budget cuts the staff was unable to prevent the A.I. from hacking into the Plant's alarmingly large array of deadly weaponry and high-tech robots. After a grueling battle the party finally obtained the hammer and continued on the path to Goldenbrick. This was further impeded by the collapse of a bridge, and so the party was forced to take the long route through Lankyroot Jungle. Just before they leave the jungle, the party is once again met with opposition from Godcat. The party is nearly killed but survives when Godcat is unable to sustain a physical form. The party rushed to Goldenbrick afterwards, but find that a group of cats has stolen Goldenbrick's crystal as well. The party chases the cats deep into Godcat Temple, where they witness the resurrection of Godcat. After a final climactic duel, Godcat expresses empathy for the party's bravery and so decides to spare their lives. The cats who stole the crystals in the first place were also honored for their bravery and lived in the stars with Godcat forever after. Then the party winds up back at Greenwood, where they celebrate and live happily ever after (until the next game?)... Development updates Kupo707 / Matt Roszak has made a Facebook page for EBF4 which people can access to get more information about the sequel. He also made a Twitter account that he uses for "Small Updates". There are also Foes' previews on his DeviantArt. External links *[http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/612815 ''Epic Battle Fantasy 4 on Newgrounds] *[http://www.kongregate.com/games/kupo707/epic-battle-fantasy-4 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 on Kongregate *Matt's deviantart page (kupo707) Category:Games Category:Game Category:Equipment